


Sunshine

by theawkwardonetwothree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel is abused, Castiel is bisexual, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Dean plays the guitar, Dom/sub, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, It's gonna be kinky, John is dead, Lots of fluffy moments, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Smut as well, dean is gay, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardonetwothree/pseuds/theawkwardonetwothree
Summary: Dean Winchester is a 20 year old mechanic, who spends his time working, binge watching tv, or visiting his mom and little brother. He has a good life, but something's missing. He can't help but feel lonely, wanting somebody to love and care for, and who will do the same for him. Castiel, however, hasn't been so lucky. He's starting a new chapter of his life after leaving the house where he lives with his abusive father, and moving to Kansas to live with his brother. He's shy and overwhelmed by the big changes in his life, but he's never been happier. This is their story.





	Sunshine

"Alright, I'm done." Dean Winchester wiped his hands on his pants, smearing black grease on the ass of his . He raised his arms and pulled the hood of the car down, slamming it closed. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked to the other end of the large garage. "Hey, Bobby," he yelled louder. "You hear me?"

He heard a clank from the other side of the room, and then, "No, what'd'ya say?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I said I'm done. I'm gonna head out."

Bobby stepped out from behind the shiny black truck that he was currently tuning up. "Okey dokey. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yep, 9am. I'l be here."

Bobby nodded. "Good." He went to go back to working on the truck, but turned back to Dean for a second, pointing his finger at him. "And don't roll your eyes at me."

Dean shook his head, feigning innocence. "I didn't."

"I could hear it from over here, you idjit." The last part was mumbled as he turned back to the truck.

Dean scoffed and left the older man to finish his work. He headed back through the office of the mechanic shop, waving at Dorothy, the girl who worked the front desk, on his way out the door. As he walked toward his car, he unzipped his coveralls, stepping out of them as he stepped up beside his car. Unlocking his car, he tossed them into the backseat. He sighed, relieved to be only wearing a t-shirt and jeans now that he was outside. He was glad that it was beginning to cool off outside as Fall was about to start. 

He slid into his seat, starting the car, and drove home. It was only about a 15 minute drive, which he was thankful for. He couldn't wait to get home, put his pajamas on, and eat dinner. On his way home, he stopped at a fast food joint, ordering two burgers, some fries, and a drink. When he arrived back at his apartment, he walked straight back into his bedroom, changing into a shirt that wasn't stained from work, and a pair of sweats. He walked to his bathroom next, scrubbing the dirt and grime from his hands.

He sighed as he finally plopped onto the couch, relaxing against the soft cushions. Digging out the food from the brown paper bag, he unwrapped a burger and started eating. As he ate, he flipped on the tv and flipped through the channels. He came to a stop on his favorite, a crime show. He watched the show practically every night, and he was sure he'd probably seen every episode a good 20 times. But he couldn't help it. It was just so good. And he'd never admit it out loud, but he had a crush on one of the characters as well. He was just so  _hot_ and so  _smart_. So, that was another reason he liked to watch it so much. It really was a good show, though.

After a few episodes, Dean was broken from his concentration by his phone ringing. He checked the caller ID before answering it. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey Dean, what's up?"

"Just watching some tv," he answered, muting the show. "What are you up to?"

"I just finished up my homework."

Dean checked the clock. "At ten? Damn."

Sam sighed. "Yeah. Anyway, mom wanted me to call and ask if you were coming over for dinner on Sunday, or if you were working."

"So you didn't call just to see how I was doing?" He feigned insult. "How rude." He thought for a few seconds. "But no, I didn't pick up another shift, so I'm off. I'll be there." He could practically hear Sam rolling his eyes at him.

"Okay, I'll let Mom know."

"Okay, sounds good. See you Sunday then."

"Bye Dean," Sam said, ending the call.

Dean tossed his phone onto the couch, unmuting his tv. Ever since he had moved into his own apartment over a year ago, his mom had invited him over for dinner every Sunday. They weren't religious or anything, but it was the day that Dean was most unlikely to be working. And he went most weeks. Though, recently he'd missed a few weeks here and there from picking up some extra shifts. He was trying to save up some money, which was difficult to do when you lived on your own, paid rent, bills, and had to buy gas and groceries. But, he was slowly saving some money for some things he'd been wanting to get. 

He wanted to fix up his car a bit more, so he needed a few new parts. His apartment also felt very bare and impersonal, and as silly as it sounded, he wanted to spruce it up a bit and make it look a little better, a bit homier. As it was, he had minimal, furniture, and very little decor. It was one of the reasons he didn't have his mom over often. She was always so good at keeping their house feel welcoming, and was a bit ashamed of how empty his apartment was. And to be honest, there were some things that he wanted for no other reason than to treat himself. A new gaming console, since he and Sam had shared the last one, meaning that he'd left it back at his mom's. 

Bobby was generous in allowing Dean to take extra shifts quite frequently, and Dean was grateful. It's where he'd worked in high school to save up money to move out.

A few hours later, Dean awoke on the couch to the lamp and tv still on. A glance at the clock told him it was two o'clock in the morning. He groaned as he sat up on the couch, his back popping as he stretched. Turning the tv and light off, he headed to his room. Stripping to his boxers, he fell into bed. Pulling the blanket over himself, he grabbed a spare pillow and hugged it against himself, drifting off to sleep.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Castiel groaned as he heaved the last of his boxes into his car, slamming the back door shut. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, sighing as he stood in the driveway. Looking at the house in front of him, he felt his stomach twist into knots. Was he really about to do this? He was tempted to put all his stuff back in his bedroom and pretend this had never happened, but he knew he couldn't. He needed to do what was best for him. 

His anxiety began to grow stronger, and he reached into his pocket, wrapping his fingers around his phone. He contemplated calling his brother, knowing it would help calm his nerves. He shook his head, pulling his hand out of his pocket.  _No._ It was way too early.  _I don't wanna wake him up_. He would be okay. He'd see his brother seen enough. He could manage until then.

Before he could change his mind, he walked back inside, grabbed his coat, and locked the door behind him as he walked toward his car. Castiel started his car, slowly pulling out of the driveway, and leaving that house behind. 

The trip was nearly 5 hours and Castiel was desperately hoping his car would make it. It was notorious for overheating and breaking down, and this was the one time he needed it to pull through. His first stop was at a McDonald's, about an hour into his drive. He grabbed some breakfast and parked in the parking lot to eat. It was still quite early, a bit after 6am. The sun was barely peeking up into the sky, and Castiel watched it rise as he ate his meal. 

And as much as he tried not to think about what he was doing, it was at the forefront of his mind. He tried to push away the guilty feelings, reminding himself of what Gabriel had said to him. 

_'If it were someone else in your situation, would you want them to leave?  Would you think they needed to?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Then you have no reason to feel guilty. He doesn't deserve it.'_

He knew Gabriel was right. But part of him couldn't help it. He knew how terrible it was to be alone, and now that he left, she had no one. But then again, his father was the reason he'd felt so alone. Another part of him thought that his father deserved it, but thinking that made him feel cruel. 

He groaned and crumpled his wrapper, tossing it onto the floorboard of his car. Taking one last sip of his orange juice, he left the parking lot, and began the rest of his drive.

There wasn't much to see. Most of the landscape was hills and flat plains, covered in dry grass and the occasional farm animal. He enjoyed seeing the animals though. Castiel kept flipping through the stations on his radio, frustrated by the amount of static coming through the speakers. The lack of music and scenery made the drive feel even longer. 

He kept heading North, through the state border into Kansas. Knowing that he was that much closer, he could finally relax a little bit. As he passed Wichita, his car started to overheat a bit. Castiel kept an eye on the gauge and took the next exit to a small town, parking at a gas station. He waited for a while to give the car a bit to cool down. He headed inside the store and came back out with some snacks and a bottle of water. Setting the food and soda down on the passenger seat, he popped the hood to his car. His car wasn't low on water though, so he got back in, starting it up. It seemed to be cooler, so he texted Gabriel really quick before getting back onto the highway.

_Hey Gabe. I'm past Wichita, be there soon._

A few minutes later he got a reply that read: 'Okay kid, let me know when you get here.'

Castiel kept driving and as he got closer to Lawrence, it got easier and easier to forget about his worries.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
